User blog:KinHikari/Neopets: Treasure Keepers is Closing
I was going through the News Feed on Facebook when I came across this post: : "Neopets: Treasure Keepers Closing : We're posting to let you all know that, unfortunately, Neopets: Treasure Keepers will be closing on Wednesday, December 14th, 2011. We apologize for the very short notice. : Important information regarding the closure: : • We do not have an exact time for the closure yet but as soon as we know we'll pass along the information to you. : • If you have unspent Facebook Credits, these are still good on other Facebook applications. You will not lose them. : • If you have any unclaimed achievement codes, the NTK redemption page on Neopets.com (www.neopets.com/treasurekeepers/index.phtml) will remain open so you can claim your prizes. Be sure to write down your codes ASAP so you have them before the game is taken down. : We will also be sending out a virtual item code to all Neopets: Treasure Keepers players that can be redeemed at Grundo's Warehouse for a batch of items and NP. We know it doesn't make up for the closure, but we wanted to say thank you for all the support you've shown NTK over the past few months. Please look for this code in your inbox in the coming days. : We apologise again for the short notice. Thanks again for all your support. : ''- The Meteor Games & The Neopets Teams"'' As you can tell, there's no given reason why Treasure Keepers is closing on a short notice. Anyways.... I thought would let everyone on the Neopets wiki know about this. The following message is from the Neopets Team via NeoBoards: : Hello, again. We have some updates for you. : ''- We're told the game will come down around 11 PM NST, roughly 16.5 hours from the time of this post. The date is still the same: December, 14th, 2011. Tomorrow.'' : ''- If you have any codes you've yet to redeem, we suggest redeeming them as soon as possible so you don't lose them. To find your codes, click on the blue and yellow award ribbon in the bottom right of the game to load your achievements log. Achievements you have earned are green and have a checkmark, and you can look through these for any codes you may have been awarded. (It will say 'Neopets Code: TK-ACHXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX' at the bottom of the achievement box if that achievement granted a code.) Then simply click on the code to be taken to the redemption page here on Neopets. If you've already redeemed the code, you'll be notified with an error when trying to redeem it again.'' : ''- Also, to clarify, the thank you code we'll be sending out to Treasure Keepers players will be sent to the email address you used when giving permissions to the game on Facebook. We're looking to send that email out on Thursday, after the game closes.'' : Should anything change or we have any more information to share, we'll post here to update you again. : Thanks. : ''- The Neopets Team'' December 15: Treasure Keepers is officially closed. From what I learned from Neopets via Facebook: You should now be redirected to a notice when attempting to load the game. On a side note, the thank you code will be sending out to players' emails starting today tomorrow*. :: *''' We're just posting to update you on the status of the "thank you code" email. We want to make sure we don't leave anyone out, so we're just waiting on the absolute final list of all Treasure Keepers player email addresses. We'd hoped to have it yesterday so we could send the code out today, but it's taking a bit longer than expected and should instead be arriving later today. We then need a day to put it in our email system - we know, it seems long, but that's how the system works - so it's looking like your email will be arriving tomorrow instead. As always, if anything changes we'll let you know. :: (Recent message from Neopets via Facebook) '''December 16: Here's the email from the Neopets Team that the Treasure Keepers players received: : Neopets: Treasure Keepers : Hello, adventurers. : As you may have heard, Neopets: Treasure Keepers was closed permanently on Wednesday, December 14th, 2011. As promised, we're sending you this virtual item code for use on Neopets.com to say thanks for your support over the past few months. We really appreciate all of you taking time out to play and we hope you enjoyed it! : (As this point of the email, it gives the code which I won't reveal.) : The code is good for a pack of items for use on your Neopets.com account that includes an exclusive wearable, a Plushie Petpet Paint Brush, and 10,000 Neopoints. : If you have any questions about the closure, please visit one of the following for more information: ::If you have a Neopets account: The Official Neopets Team Message Board ::If you don't have a Neopets account: The Official Neopets Facebook page : Again, thanks very much for playing NTK. We hope you enjoy your items. : ''- The Neopets Team'' Category:Blog posts